Interval 05 - Extraction Point - Dark Heart
Interval 05 - Extraction Point - Dark Heart is a level in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Initial Brief SITUATION: The hospital has been ransacked. SFOD-D bodies lie everywhere. Unknown forces are interfering with the operation of the life flight elevator. MISSION: Restore elevator functionality and make your way to the roof. Walkthrough After the elevator loses power and falls to the hospital's basement the Point Man must find a way to get the elevator back online; the area he falls into is dark with much of the floor covered in blood. Many of the passages are blocked off to the player so the 'right way' becomes apparent through exploration. Eventually you will find a vent you can access within the security office. Following the vent will lead over the hallway you were just in and you will be able to see Alma Wade walking where you were just prior to entering the ventilation system. Upon exiting the vent the only way for you to go is straight into the morgue. Following some "unknown origin" notifications you will reach the morgue at which point one of the freezer doors opens, and a table extends with Alma sitting straight up. Your vision blurs and you seem to fall through a shaft of some kind until you land in a pool of blood, the base of the pool leads you into a bloody labyrinth, which looks like an eerie hospital psych ward. You are guided through this hospital on a specific route as most of the doors are locked; all the while being attacked by shades or Nightmares. Eventually you will come to the cell block where Alma has imprisoned various employees from the first game, all of which are dead. Some of these people were directly responsible for her suffering and this is her way of showing how she has gained revenge on those that wronged her. Harlan Wade and Bill Moody are there, to name a few. One room stands empty - reserved either for a new victim or one of her own. Entering it will cause the walls to close in on you, but this is not the end. The door will open and you will be free to continue. Shortly after will be attacked by the final guards on the level as you will approach another cell block, this time with all the cells closed with bloody footprints on the floor leading into the distance. Advancing down the hall will cause the walls on either side to move off and disappear as the vision of Alma as a child and an adult both appear. They walk toward each other with a bright light in the center. The two selves walk into each other and become one. Just as suddenly you awake from this dream and hear Rowdy Betters via your radio telling you to get to high ground. The music playing is an indication that Alma is at peace, and the morgue - previously painted with blood - is now spotless. With the lights on and the power restored you can make your way back to the elevator and to the roof for extraction. The security office in the morgue will also be stocked with weapons and Armor Vests and Medkits. Entering the vent again can lead to an easter egg. If you follow the vent to the fan and melee it you can get past into a secret room with Norton Mapes 'dancing' to the music heard on the radio from the end of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. Category:Extraction Point walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:Extraction Point intervals Category:Walkthroughs